The Forgotten Girl
by Whale of Toast Media
Summary: Kraft and Holo were just on their way to the next town towards her home, when they found a girl laying on the side of the road. Little did they know, this girl was from a different Universe and Time period than there own. Join in the Adventures of Kraft, Holo, and Aya as they all go to Holo's home, the Yoitsu Mountains.
1. Prologue

Prologue

-The Lost Ones Weeping-

Aya Quarterwell was girl that had an ordinary life, she had two friends. Kenneth Baumgart, that she called KB for short, and her adopted brother Logan Vame. They all spent time out together, and their friendship grew extremely strong, but one hot summer day, Aya went with Logan to a small park to cool off.

They found a park bench to sit on and they sat down. After about 20 seconds a cat jumped up on Aya's lap, so she started to pet the small creature as it began to purr.

Aya: "Hey Logan what time did KB say he was going to be here?"

Logan: "12:30, its only 12:28"

Aya: "Man I really hate summer; it's just too hot out here."

*Aya watches Logan get up from the park bench with a serious look on his face.*

Aya: "What's with the look?" She asked playfully."

*Logan began to frown.*

Logan: "Aya. I know this is going to sound really out of character for me but I just need to know."

Aya could tell that something was wrong with him. "Logan was usually sad, but it made sense when I first saw him." She thought to herself.

She began to remember the first time she met Logan.

-Flashback-

Aya was in her parent's car and they were traveling to the church right next to the cemetery in the middle of town. She heard her mother and father talking about the boy they were adopting.

Mother(Akarui): "So you said that this boy's name was Nathan?"

Father(Vincent): "Actually his name is Logan. He comes from quite a prestigious family line."

Akarui: "Well what has the Vame Family done?"

Vincent: "Well, their family has had a son participating in almost every major war in the past 200 years, and that makes him the best possible person to protect our precious only child.

Akarui: "What happened to his mother and father again?"

Vincent: "His Mother died of breast cancer about 2 years ago and his Father got into a car accident and died after losing too much blood."

Akarui: "Oh my, poor kid."

Vincent: "The saddest part was that he was there to witness both of their deaths, a boy that young shouldn't have to go through such a traumatic turn of events."

Young Aya(12years old): "Mom when is Logan's birthday?"

Akarui: "I remember reading that he was born on the date 5/19 so his birthday is in about a month from now."

Vincent: "Such a thoughtful girl you haven't even met the boy and your thinking of his birthday even."

*Aya began to blush a little but then stopped as she then noticed that they were pulling up to the front of the gates to the cemitary.*

Aya and her parents got out of their car and her father noticed that it was starting to rain so he got out an umbrella from the trunk of the car.

Vincent: "Well looks like bringing this was a good idea after all."

Akarui: "Why did the orphanage director tell us that we had to meet him in a place as depressing as this?"

Vincent: "It was a request that was made by Logan himself."

Akarui: "Aya dear, we still have to talk with the director about the adoption before we can meet Logan but if you want to you can go along and meet him now."

Aya: "Sure."

Aya proceeded through the cemetery and soon found a young boy around her age standing alone next to two gravestones. The boy was standing there silently with his head looking downward.

"That must be Logan." She thought as she walked up to him and introduced herself

Aya: "Hello." She said trying to lessen the sadness of the situation as a hole.

*The boy turned to face Aya.*

Aya: "I'm Aya Quarterwell my mom and dad are here to adopt a boy named Logan Vame; you wouldn't happen to be him would you?"

Boy: "I see, so your one of the people who's going to be my new family."

Aya: "I overheard a few of the things that happened to you, I'm sorry for your loss."

Logan: "Don't be, it's not like you're the reason this happened. In the end no one is at fault here, and the saddest thing is that that's just how life works sometimes." He said. She could see a few tears flowing from his eyes.

*Aya didn't know why, but without even thinking she threw out her arms and began to start hugging him as hard as she could.

Logan: "Wh.. what are you.."

*Logan's face began to blush.*

Aya: "Life isn't just like that. You lost your parents and that's horrible; but they wouldn't want to see you sad and alone. They would want to see you happy with friends."

Logan: "A..Aya."

*Logan began to cry streams of tears as he threw his arms around Aya the same way she did with him."

Aya: "I know that they must have loved you a lot, so as your newly-found sister I'll try to do my best to provide that same amount of love and compassion.

-End of Flashback-

Aya: "I'm all ears Logan just tell me what you have to say."

Logan: "If anything were to ever happen to me. What would you do?"

Aya: "Logan, don't talk like that you know that I'm not going to ever let anything happen to you as long as I can help it so stop worrying."

*She then brushed the cat off of her lap and got up to face Logan.*

Logan: "Aya what are you.."

*Aya placed a quick kiss on Logan's forehead*

Logan: "Don't do that your making me feel weird!"

*Aya started chuckling while Logan grew angry due to embarrassment.*

?: "Aya! Logan!"

*Aya and Logan turned to see Kenneth off in the distance, and Aya ran off into the street cross walk.*

Logan: "Aya!"

*Aya then heard a car honk and she turned to see it coming straight at her.*

"There's no way I can get out of the way in time. I'm going to die here." She thought as she began to scream out of fear for her life.

*She then felt her body being pushed back onto the sidewalk.*

"What?" She thought to herself

She then saw that Logan had pushed himself in front of the oncoming car in order to push her out of harm's way.

Aya: "LOGAN!"

Logan's body collided with the car and he flew several feet. His body became twisted and distorted as he collided with the pavement. He was bleeding everywhere and his blood had coated her, and the surrounding pavement, red.

She couldn't believe what she had just seen; her eyes were sheding uncontrollable tears. She started running toward Logan. At this point she would have crawled if she had to; she was going to make it to Logan no matter what.

At the same time Kenneth was running to get to them.

Kenneth: "Aya!"

Aya: "KB, help me please I won't be able to live with myself if Logan dies like this!" She cried out in agony."

Logan: "Kogwp… 'hack'."

*He was coughing up blood.*

*Aya grabbed Logan's left hand with both of her own and started pleading*

Aya: "Logan, please you can't die here I can't live without you and KB. I'm begging you!"

Kenneth: "Logan! We're going to get help please just hang in there!"

Logan: "Aya..If..you remember this..force me..to stay.. in .the house.. with you."

Aya: "Logan? Logan?!"

*No pulse*

Aya: "Oh god!"

KB: "It's too late. If I had only gotten here sooner this wouldn't have happened again."

"Again? What does he mean again? Has this happened before?"

KB: "Times up its 12:30 again."

Aya then saw the surrounding area incased in light.

-Scene Change-

Aya jolted up from her bed as she woke up. She was crying.

Aya: "W…Was it… really all just a dream."

She then heard the door to her room open and she saw someone coming in.

?: "Aya your awake. You're crying what happened."

It was Logan.

Aya then ran up to him and through her arms around him.

Logan: "Hey what's wrong?"

Aya was now crying into Logan's shirt

Aya: "Nothing!"

Logan: "Aya, It's ok. Please tell me what's wrong."

Aya: "I.. I saw you die in my dream!"

Logan: "Aya I'm here now it's okay. It's like you said it was a dream."

Aya: "Logan. I love you; please promise me you won't sacrifice yourself for me!"

Logan face began to grow pale as she spoke those words. Logan then began to throw his arms around Aya so hard she could barely breathe.

Logan: "Aya, after a decade of repeated days you finally remember what happened."

Aya: "Logan what's going on in my dream you said to keep you in the house if I remembered."

Logan: "Aya, Everyone has been in a time loop and the only one that remembers is me I've been trying to save you from dying for 10 years."

Aya: "But how is that even possible?"

Aya: "KB said 12:30 again so did he know about this too?"

Logan: "Wait he said that he knew?"

Aya: "Not exactly but I heard him say something that hinted something like that."

Logan sighed

Logan: "Oy vey."

Aya: "I never asked you before but what does that phrase mean?"

Logan: "It means oh my or oh gosh in Yiddish, the full phrase is (Oy vey iz mer) and it translates to Oh woe is me."

Aya: "Well that does fit the situation."

Logan: "If only KB had a cellphone I could call him and we could finally end this."

Aya: "What if we both could find a way to live without having to have one of us die?"

Logan: "Like what? I mean I've been trying to do that when I can but nothing's worked yet."

Aya: "What if we try to cause one of the possible deaths to happen and then get out of harm's way in time before it's too late?"

Logan: "That might work but I don't think we would have an easy time because when I try to lead you away from harm's way something else tries to kill you."

Aya: "Aww but I thought that might work."

Logan: "It's not that it wouldn't work it's just extremely risky."

Aya: "Logan what about the white light that incased us?"

Logan: "At first I thought it was just time resetting but I saw a small object in the distance that was falling from the sky during one of the time loops. I think it might be a bomb of some sort."

Aya: "A bomb!? Do you think that another country is trying bomb us."

Logan: "It's unlikely that a foreign country would want to start World War III, but America does have a lot of enemies. Anyway, were getting off topic so let me conclude this with the main fact that we have to survive until 12:31 because time resets at 12:30."

Aya: "Well what time is it now?"

Logan checks his watch and then runs into his room.

Aya: "What is it!"

Logan then ran out of his room with a small object in his hand. It was the old fashion Key that his father gave him before he died. She also noticed that Logan was wearing the old jacket she had given him when they were younger.

-Flashback-

It was Logan's 12th birthday Aya had woken Logan up with excitement as she started shouting.

Aya: "Get up sleepy-head it's your birthday!"

Logan groans and pulls the covers over his head. This made Aya irritated but she knew how to get him out of bed.

Aya: "Well then, I guess you won't get the cake my mother and I made not to mention the special gift I made for you."

Logan sits up on his bed post and turned to face Aya.

Logan: "Aya what are you talking about?"

Aya smile devilishly

Aya: "Oh so you're getting up just because you were promised; I didn't know that you were so selfish."

Logan began to freak out.

Logan: "No that's not it I just didn't think that you guys even remembered my birthday so I was going to just sleep in today."

Aya then pouted out of anger.

Aya: "Do you think that I would really forget your birthday? You're my brother; I wouldn't forget about you."

Logan began to blush and he turned his head quickly so she wouldn't see, but she already saw it. She quickly latched onto him and started hugging him from behind. Logan began squirming to get out of her grasp but she wouldn't let go.

Logan: "Stop it I get it already; your making me feel uncomfortable."

Aya: "Alright; then come downstairs with me."

Logan agreed and fallowed Aya downstairs and into the kitchen. Logan saw a large spice cake covered in white frosting and a single wrapped present.

Vincent, Akarui, and Aya: "Happy Birthday Logan!"

Logan: "You guys did all this for me?"

Vincent: "Well, of course."

Akarui: "We're family after all."

Aya: "Happy birthday, little brother!"

*Logan's eyes began to shed tears of joy*

Logan: "Thank you so much; I'm so happy!"

Aya gets out the wrapped present and passes it to Logan.

Aya: "Here; open it."

Logan carefully unwraps it as the present is revealed to be a jacket.

The Jacket had a hoody and the fabric color was a coal shade of black. On the sleeves, there were two thin, white line marks, and on both sides of the zipper there were two pockets. Logan also noticed a small red string sticking out off one of the pockets. When he reached into the pocket holding the red string he saw that it was tied around the old fashion key that his mom and dad gave him when they were still alive.

Logan: "You…"

Aya: "I had always seen you carrying that key around when we were at school so I thought why not make it into a necklace so you can carry it easier."

Logan through his arms around Aya and he began to cry into her shirt.

Aya: "Logan what wrong?"

Logan: "Thank you; thank you for being there for me when I need it!"

*Aya held Logan close and she wiped the tears out of his eyes.*

Aya: "We I'm glad I could be there for you little brother."

-End of Flashback-

Aya: "You're bringing that along."

Logan: "It means a lot to me so I'm bringing it. Anyway though it's 12:10 so get dressed now."

-Scene Change-

Logan and Aya ran out of their house and into the main city as fast as they could, Logan was directing Aya the path they would have to take to avoid the many deadly hazards that had been the results of countless deaths he had to witness. While at the same time looking out for any other new obstacles they may run into.

After about 18 minutes they saw KB running off in the distance so they followed him until they caught up.

As they did, though, Logan noticed another hazard. A long metal beam falling from a building. Upon looking closer he realized it was a lead pipe.

Logan tried to move Aya out of the way but at this point it was too late.

But suddenly KB pushed them both out of the way and he took their place to be impaled by the lead pipe.

Logan: "KENNETH!"

Aya: "But… why?"

KB: "It just kept repeating no matter who died… I Thought that… if I took the fall, then it would just… stop…"

Logan: "But…"

KB: "No buts… I wasn't meant to be anything… I meant nothing to Aya as soon as you came into the scene, so, if I died keeping you guys alive… then the time loop would stop and you two will live together and break out of this hell."

Aya: "Kenneth… I didn't know…"

KB: "Aya, Logan can be much more to you than I could ever hope to be. I'm no one…"

Logan: "Much more than… what's that supposed to mean?"

KB: "Before I go…"

*Kenneth was breathing heavily and his skin is pale due to lack of blood.*

Aya: "Kenneth…"

KB: "I loved you ever since that day… I… Lov… y…"

*KB stops moving.*

Logan and Aya: "KENNETH!"

*Kenneth's eyes slowly start to shut.*

Aya: "NOOO!"

*KB's eyes shut completely and KB exhales as he dies.*

Aya: "Kenneth…"

*Aya starts crying and clings to KB's dead body.*

Logan: "Damn it…" *punches the ground.* "Why, why do I have to keep seeing my friends die… I can't take it this has been going on for decades in my brain, I don't want this, and I'd rather be dead if it could make this finally stop."

*KB's body starts to glow.*

Aya: "Wh… What?!'

*KB's body completely disappears as the bloody lead pipes fall over on to their sides.*

Logan: "Aya, it's 12:31; time's moving again."

Aya: "But that means KB's gone forever!"

Logan wraps his arms in an effort to comfort her.

Logan: "I know that it's hard, but if we don't leave, then KB's sacrifice..."

Aya: "Sacrifice!"

She broke herself away from Logan's grasp and turned to face him.

Aya: "You didn't know KB for nearly as long as I did! You never tried to get to know him! You didn't even think for one second about how he was really feeling about you and I; so don't think that for a second I'm going to let you call his death a Sacrifice!"

Logan just stood there in utter shock; Aya had never lashed out at him like that before not even once.

Logan: "If that's how you picture how I really think about Kenneth then I'll have you know… You're wrong! I knew how KB felt because he and I are not that different. At least he knew how it really felt to lose his parents! You were trying to comfort me while I was still grieving over my parents! It was like you were toying with a heart that only wanted to disappear forever! I should have never gotten close to you and Kenneth because its times like this where you show your true colors were people realize just how cruel reality really is!"

*Aya realized at that moment that she had gone too far and she let her feeling get in the way of her judgment, and because of that, she has now said something that can never be taken back. Because just as she was about to apologize, Logan turned around in the opposite direction and dashed off with tears running down his face.*

Aya: "Logan!"

She began to chase after him

Logan: "You're dead to me! All I wanted was to save you after 10 years of seeing you die on loop but now that it's all over, I wish that you died Instead of Kenneth!"

*Just as she had finished catching up she could see the bomb Logan was talking about and without even thinking she knew what would follow so she quickly grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him inside a nearby abandon building for protection. When the bomb finally hit the ground, the sound that it made shattered every single window there was in the building. Everything went dark, and then it stopped.*

-Scene Change-

Perspective swap from Aya to Logan.

Logan came to his senses and he saw Aya buried beneath a pile of rubble. She was bleeding and gasping for air.

Logan darted up and ran to get the rubble off of her. He lifted it with all of his strength and he through the rubble off of her. He grabbed her and held her in his arms.

Logan: "Aya Please stay with me!"

Aya: "Log..an."

Logan: "Aya this is my entire fault I should have known you didn't mean what you said. I'm sorry!"

Aya: "Logan I know that I won't make It so please listen to what I have to say before I die. I all ways loved you and KB; you two were the soul reason I had for thinking life was worth living and I'm just glad that I got on last chance to be your big sister."

The whites from Aya's eye vanished and just like that, she died.

Logan: "AYA!"

-End of Prologue-


	2. Purgatory

Chapter 1

-Purgatory-

Aya woke up in a plain white room with a woman staring back at her.

Mysterious woman: "You've met with a terrible fate, child."

Aya: "What's going on? I died didn't I? Who are you, what is this place?"

Mysterious woman: "Oh, child, I am a servant of the god Zedo. He is the god of thought and prophesies. He is the one who foretold your arrival."

Aya: "That still doesn't answer my question. What does me dying have to do with a god?"

Mysterious woman: "Oh yes, sorry this is all new to you I shall tell you everything."

Aya: "How about we start with your name so I don't feel as intimidated."

Mysterious woman: "Yes I believe that would work out nicely. My name is Maria, I am the one who watches over this place, I take care of spirits and give them another chance to live when they deserve it."

Aya: "So I'm going to guess that you are talking to me like this because you're giving me another chance to live?"

Maria: "Oh quite the sharp one you are aren't you; I can see why lord Zedo is giving you another chance so soon."

Aya: "Please just tell me what I need to know?"

Maria: "I don't see why you have to be so rude, I mean, I know your friend died and you died in front of your brother, but I didn't cause that so don't take you anger out on me child."

Aya: "Wait did KB come here too!?"

Maria: "Yes but his soul is in a coma; he will not wake up until your brother passes away 12 years from now; but you will meet them again one day, this, I can guarantee."

Aya: "Wait what!? Can you give me an estimated time?"

Maria: "Oh I'd say give it 13, 14 years tops and you shall meet them."

Aya: "Thank god." She sighed with relief

Maria: "Now listen child; for what I have to say next will be the most important thing you will ever hear from me."

Aya: "Ok I'll give you my full attention."

Maria: "Good; now it has come to my knowledge that you were chosen to do my lords bidding. You will live out the next 13 to 14 years of your life in a world of your choosing, but if it happens to be a world that would interfere with your fate, or someone else's, then you shall not be able to enter. However, this doesn't apply to the options I am going to give you, I just want you to keep that in mind if you end up traveling to another world."

Aya: "How exactly can I choose then?"

Maria: "I have selected 12 Doors that all lead to different worlds. They are all unmarked so you will have to consider what you might find on the other side. Also, I am not permitted to give you any information on the worlds that lie beyond these doors."

Aya watched as Maria conjured out 12 doors from thin air.

Aya: "Amazing!"

Maria: "Why thank you I don't get very many compliments nowadays due to the way the gods have been acting."

Aya: "I've been meaning to ask, what are these gods you are talking about?"

Maria: "If you truly care about knowing then I will tell you. However this story is quite long and it may take a while before you can fully understand it, but I believe now that you have brought it up, the knowledge you would be armed with may help you a great deal."

Aya thought for a moment about what Maria and then she made her decision.

Aya: "I will accept to listen to your story, but on only one condition will I do so.

Maria: "You are the one who asked of me to tell you this so why is it that you are now asking for something more?"

Aya: "I want to listen to the story, but I want you to do something before I leave this place."

Maria: "What would that be then?"

Aya: "I want you to come with me."

Maria: "Come with you?"

Maria began to chuckle.

Aya: "I'm serious, you don't get treated right here, you say that you watch over this place, but what about your life? Don't you wonder what it's like to be able to live life? The one thing that you give people another chance to have?"

Maria smiled.

Maria: "Oh child, I have no need for that I am happy here, I don't have any thoughts for adventure or experiences, they are just simply not something I care for. Besides, meeting new people and allowing them to live again gives me enough joy already. I could not leave this world even if I wanted to, for I am bound to this place. Although, if you really insist on me going with you, then how about I give you a chance to meet a relative of mine."

Aya: "Relative?"

Maria: "Yes, I have a niece; she is the Goddess of Harvest."

Aya: "Well I guess that's a fair."

Maria: "I shall eliminate the original 12 options and give you a 13th option." She stated as she conjured up a 13th door and got rid of the other 12.

Aya: "So this door leads to your niece."

Maria: "Correct, now before you embark on your journey, I shall finally tell you the story of the gods and mortals."

-Story Time!-

In the beginning, there were only two things that existed. These two things were known as The Void, and Stardust. One day, Stardust was able to implode upon itself to create something new known as, "The Three Beings." The First Being, "Nero", decided to use the rest of the stardust to make life, thus creating the multiverse. The Second Being, "Zedo", decided to give this newfound life the ability think and reason, He became the God of Thought. However, the Third, and youngest being, "Corruption", decided that there was nothing he could add to impress his fellow siblings. So Corruption secretly added his own energy into the realm of mortals, this created the everlasting struggle between good and evil. This angered Nero, he became so infuriated with his younger brother, that he banished him into what was left of the void. He was then sealed it away from the multiverse. Corruption then surrounded The Void with his energy in order to try to create his own life, but this instead created the realm known as anti-space. While this was going on, Zedo saw that if both his brothers continued to act like this, they will eventually become so corrupt that they will take back the life they created and destroy the multiverse. Zedo, not wanting this fate, tricked Nero and Corruption into helping him make two objects that used their power. These objects were "The Key to the Universe", This allowed the user to summon anything within the universe at any point in time or space. The Key utilized Nero and Zedo's power. The second object, "The Ring of Manipulation", allows the user to manipulate any form of matter, including living beings. The Ring uses Zedo and Corruption's power. Zedo then took the remaining god power he had and transferred it into a tome. Zedo then proceeded to write instructions on how to use it for whoever happened to discover it. Zedo entered the Realm of Existence and started planning on how to permanently stop the war between his brothers. The rest of what happened is unknown, for, it hasn't occurred yet.

-Story Done!-

Aya began to ponder at what she had just been told about.

Aya: "So you're telling me that this happened because Zedo needed me to die."

Maria: "On the contrary, young child. Zedo needed Logan to suffer so that he could use Logan for his plans. So that one day, Logan and a group of powerful God Mortals (or Demigods) would find a way to end the war."

Aya: "So you're telling me that you had to ruin our lives just for a plan to win a war!"

Maria: "Calm down child."

Aya: "No! I won't be calm; you forced the three of use to suffer for 10 years in a time loop, and now you're separating us just so you can make us all get strong to go fight in a war that we never even knew about!?"

Maria: "Which is precisely the point why you are not going to be going to any of the world's Zedo wanted you to be, but instead, your fate will be in the hands of my niece."

Aya stood there in silence with tears streaming down her face while she glared back at Maria menacingly."

Maria: "I'm sorry, child, but I just can't do anything else, and this is the best chance you have of meeting your friends again."

Aya: "What am I supposed to do then?"

Maria: "Isn't it obvious, child? You have to live on for the sake of those who mattered to you in your past life.

Aya: "Fine, I guess it's worth a shot, let's do this already!"

Maria opened the door, and Aya ran through; Maria the proceeded to shut the door as it then vanished into thin air.

-Back to Logan-

Logan wept over the corpse of his fallen friend as he then saw it slowly disappearing just like Kenneth's had done.

Logan: "Why…Why did this have to happen!"

?: "Hello there young man."

Logan turned to see a man with a brown cloak, pale skin, long white hair, and glaring red eyes.

Logan immediately got up and backed away from the strange man.

Strange Man: "Oh my, did I frighten you child?"

Logan: "Who in the hell are you?"

Strange Man: "Hmm, a question for a question, eh? Well then, I hope you don't mind if I do the same?"

Logan: "What do you want from me; can't you see that I've already suffered enough?!"

Strange Man: "Oh, but your suffering hasn't even come close to its conclusion, dear child."

Logan: "Then I'd take It you're here to kill me, then."

Strange Man: "Oh, why not at all, I've come here to make a deal."

Logan: "What do you mean?"

Strange Man: "What else could you be thinking? I mean what I say, and I say what I mean. An offer is all I propose, so tell me, what is it that you desire? However, young child, everything comes with a price."

Logan: "Forget it, you have nothing of value to me." He said as he began to walk away.

Strange Man: "Really now, you say that you do not care about seeing your two dearest friends."

Logan flinched and then quickly turned around.

Strange Man: "Oh, so now I have your attention."

Logan: "Forget it, their dead there's no way that you could change it!"

Strange Man: "No way except for being, a God, perhaps?"

Logan: "I don't believe in gods."

Strange Man: "Oh, and why is that?"

Logan: "Because if they existed, then I would make it my goal to eradicate every last one of them for what they did to me."

Strange Man: "Well then, I guess I should fear you now, shouldn't I?"

Logan: "What, so you're supposed to make me think a crazy nut job like you is a god?" Logan began to smirk.

Strange Man: "Yes, because, my dear child, I am Zedo, the one and only god of thought."

Logan: "Yeah right, you must be insane to think you're an actual god." He said as he began to chuckle.

Zedo: "Go on, ask me anything."

Logan: "What is 345-456+189045/(38956X5789034)?"

Zedo: "Really? A simple math problem? The answer is 0.00000083777937"

Logan: "WRONG! It's I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

Zedo then facepalms, which is something he really doesn't do a lot.

Logan: "If you're really a god, then give me the chance to meet Aya and Kenneth again."

Zedo: "Sure thing, but I will require you to lose your memory about them until an event that concerns them is triggered. While that's going on, you will also have a creature of great power sealed inside you, and it will stay dormant and undetected until that time arises."

Logan: "Fine, sure, whatever, just do it already."

Zedo conjured a reddish black energy from his hand and chanted what sounded like 'HASH IV TOS' and then struck Logan with it knocking him out.

Zedo then pulled out figure that resembled a type of black smoke and the figure entered Logan's body.

Zedo: "Meeting you again will be quite a treat indeed young child."

-Scene Change-

Zedo conjured a door to the spirit world and walked through. He found Maria closing a door and having it vanish.

Zedo: "So the deed is done?"

Maria: "I am sorry lord Zedo, but she has a different fate from what you have envisioned."

Zedo began to laugh maniacally.

Zedo: "Oh, I see. Well then, you are going to have to be punished Maria."

Maria: "Whatever you have in store for me, I will withstand it."

Zedo: "Oh but that is where you are wrong dear, sweet, Maria. You shall suffer the same fate as Anonymous had. You shall be a forgotten monster just as he is."

Zedo then conjured up then same blackish red energy he had used on Logan in one hand, and a greenish black energy in the other. He then launched both of them at Maria. She slammed into the ground and began to bleed out.

Maria: "You, will not find her."

Maria then reached into her pocket and pulled out a book with a red spine and edges. Within' the middle began a plain black color. Zedo flinched and lunged out at her, but it was too late, Marias body began to glow a shade bright yellow; her body then scattered. Zedo, knowing it was too late, regained his composure.

Zedo: "Well I guess I have finally become corrupt, haven't I, Maria?"

Zedo begins to smile.

Zedo: "It doesn't matter. My will is stronger than my two brothers, I shall finish what I have started. As for the girl, I shall find her with the help of that boy, although… I will have to wait quite some time. But what troubles me even more, is that you took the trouble to steal the book of stardust magic. It seems that the dream I had when I was still benevolent will come to fruition after all. At least, in the end, the first born twin of the Ro family will finally have a purpose."

Zedo then shed a single tear.

Zedo: "I always loved you my child, please remember me as who I once was. Remember me as your loving and caring father."

He then fell to the ground and wept.

Zedo: "Forgive me my child! For I am not myself anymore!"

-End of Chapter 1-


End file.
